Eros
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Yuri receives a message from his coach to meet him at the rink. Unaware of what his coach has planned.


Yuri shivered as he pulled open the door to the skating rink. He shook the snow off of his coat and proceeded to move closer to the ice.

Yuri glanced around the area but found no one. He re-read the text message.

 _Yuri, meet me at the rink tonight 7:00_  
 _We'll get in some more practice before the competition._

 _Victor_

Yuri sighed heavily.

"Where are you Victor?" He whispered into the darkness. He glanced at the clock on his phone. 7:30. It wasn't like Victor to be late for practice. He sat down on the bench to wait.

The rink seemed like a whole new place after normal hours, Yuri enjoyed the calm atmosphere. His mind soon began to wander to the silver-haired man. A smile crept onto Yuri's face. The very thought of his coach made Yuri's heart skip a beat, The warmth that filled him when Victor's arms were around him, the sound of his steady heartbeat as Yuri's head rested on his chest. Yuri sighed contentedly.

The sound of the back door opening pulled him from his thoughts and he pushed himself up onto his feet. Seconds later, he could hear Victor mumbling to himself.

"Victor?" Yuri called out. It would be another moment before the lights came on and Yuri was able to see the room plainly. He glanced around at the red and white hearts hanging from the ceiling above the ice, the mirror ball reflected the lights creating a magnificent light display.

"I'm sorry Yuri, I didn't plan on being late, I hope you can forgive me." Victor said, now standing in front of him, in his arms, he carried a bouquet of red roses.

"What's-" Victor smiled at Yuri's surprised expression.

"You didn't think I'd forget Valentine's Day, did you?" Yuri looked away.

"I-I'm sorry, I've been so preoccupied that I completely-" He was cut off by Victor's soft lips pressing against his. Victor's slender fingers found their way to Yuri's waist pulling him in closer. Once the kiss was broken, Yuri rested his forehead against the older man's.

"You didn't have to do all this." Yuri said quietly.

"Of course I did, it's important to me that you know just how much I love you."

"But I didn't get anything for you, I'm sorry Victor. I've never actually-"

"You came here, I'm holding you in my arms. That's my gift."

'I came here because I thought we were going to work on-"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you. If you truly want to give a gift..dance with me." Yuri's face began to turn an embarrassed shade of red.

"But Victor, I couldn't- what if I-"

"You won't. I've seen the eros within you, now I want to feel it, not just from a distance." Soon, Yuri had pulled on his skates and was being led onto the ice. Victor once again pulled him close as the soft melody suddenly began to play. They moved gracefully across the rink, Yuri found himself lost in the perfect blue eyes before him.

 _With a simple touch of your hand everything is right_  
 _the countless ways you've touched my heart are more than I can say_  
 _The beauty that you've shown to me takes my breath away_

 _I found the masterpiece in you, a work of art it's true_  
 _I'll always cherish you my love_

Victor spun the younger man around, and and again, pulling him inward.

"You have natural grace." Victor commented, lifting Yuri off his feet and moving into his own spin.

 _The two of us together, we'll never part_  
 _Let this be forever_  
 _Never let it end_  
 _this promise I will make_  
 _Heaven is ours today_

Yuri could no longer hear the sounds around him, focusing instead on the majestic movements, gliding gracefully at Victor's side, in his strong arms.  
The dark haired skater found himself being leaned backward as the song ended. Victor's strong arms around him, his coach took him by surprise when he leaned down, again kissing him, this time more passionately, causing Yuri to place his hand on his cheek caressing it softly.

They would remain that way until they were forced apart by lack of oxygen.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Yuri. You're a treasure that's nearly impossible to find and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the first thing I think of when I wake in the morning and the last at night. Please, say you'll be my forever Valentine.

"I-I don't know what to say, can someone like you-"

"I'll love you always, just one word, Yuri, that's all I need." Victor said running his finger through Yuri's short dark hair, while the younger man stared up at him.

"Yes, Victor. I will." Yuri pulled himself up and embraced his love. "Thank you, I never thought Valentine's Day could feel so-"

"It's not over yet." Victor admitted, "I thought we'd have dinner, and maybe we'd head home and see where the night takes us."  
Victor took his hand as they left the ice.

Yuri knew in that instant that he had found his forever love inside Victor's heart


End file.
